New Heroes, New Villians
by Lexbro95
Summary: Permanent hiatus. This is only still up for people who are bored and have nothing to do, or my old readers who liked this. XD
1. New born

This is my first story so plz be nice! BTW the rrb will be in this story but not yet.

"Oh my god! Make the pain stop! Make the pain stop!" Bubbles Utonium squealed squeezing Blossom's and Buttercup's hand tightly. Tears forming in her eyes and streaming down her face.

"You're doing great sis! Just a few more pushes!" said Buttercup patting her hand.

"Yeah bubbles, you're going to make it through like me and Buttercup did. You can do it!" Blossom wiped some tears off Bubbles' face.

"R-r-r-really?" she shouted. Her big blue eyes shimmering with hope.

"Your doing great Bubbles we see the baby's head right now. Just four more pushes and you should have your baby." said the nurse reassuringly.

"Did you hear that sis?" cried Blossom. "You're going to have your baby in a few minutes!"

"I'm so hap-p-p-y!" with one final push the baby was out and screeching.

"It's a girl!" shouted the doctor.

"Oh! I baby girl! I'm so happy!" cried Bubbles panting wildly.

"I'm so proud of you Bubbles!" yelled Professor John Utonium.

"Thank you! Thank you Professor! Thank you Blossom! Thank you Buttercup! Thank you doctors and nurses for helping me and standing by my side the whole time!" cried Bubbles happily calming down from the pain.

"Your very welcome Bubbles but for now you need rest. After a big day giving birth, you're probably beat." said the doctor.

"Yes. Goodnight everyone." said Bubbles as she drifted off to a deep dream.

As her eye lids dropped, she could see everyone around her looking at her proudly and could hear Blossom and Buttercup saying goodnight to her, and could hear the professor crying with joy. Then she could neither hear nor see. Everything around her was pitch black.

Five hours later…

Bubbles slowly opened her eyes to see the professor and her sisters next to her. Blossom was holding something in a sky blue blanket.

"Is-is that…my baby?" asked Bubbles.

"Yes Bubbles. It is." Blossom slowly gave Bubbles her baby.

"Congratz Bubbles!" shouted Buttercup.

"So what are you going to call her Sweetheart?" asked the Professor.

"I think I'll call her….Miyako." she said with joy.

I think I did pretty well on that chapter. If u don't like it don't say nothing if u have advice send them to me ill gladly accept them. Ill try to update fast.


	2. Meeting at the park

5 years later……..

Flipping through the channels, Miyako is sitting on the light blue couch in the living room.

There's nothing to watch. She thought.

"Hey Miyako, guess where were going." asked Bubbles coming from her bedroom.

Miyako jumped up from the couch, "Are we going to finally see daddy?" she asked excitedly. Bubbles looked down in shame. She and her sisters never told there children. (Her sisters have kids.) that their fathers died from a deadly disease at there work.

Flashback…

Bob (Bubbles' husband) worked as a pilot, bringing passengers from one place to another. One day, traveling over the Atlantic Ocean, the plane swerved around and flew right into the water. Everyone seemed ok but unfortunately, for the pilots (including Bob) had no place to brace themselves.

Gregory (Buttercup's husband) worked as a construction worker. One day he and is other workers were constructing a skyscraper. One metal bar was unstable and it fell. Fell on Gregory's head. Making him unconscious and he fell to the ground. And he was about a hundred feet in the air. And Harry (Blossom's husband) who's job was similar to Gregory's job but worked on bridges. Of course some lazy worker didn't finished their job correctly and the whole bridge fell with Harry being one of the ones who die.

Since the Powerpuff girls were pregnant, they couldn't save them and felt so guilty.

End of flashback…

Present…

"Uhh…no actually were going to the park with aunt Blossom, aunt Buttercup, cousin Momoko and cousin Kaoru.

"Oh…LET'S GO!" she jumped up and down with excitement. Miyako ran straight to the door but with a blue streak, Bubbles grabbed her. "Not so fast there. You have to get dressed." Miyako nearly forgot she was still in her PJs.

Miyako giggled, "Oups I forgot." she ran to her room and looked into her closet. She had all sorts of clothes but she didn't know what to wear. Then, she spotted a small blue tank top with three daisies on it. Next to it was a dark blue skirt. That's what I'll wear. The blonde thought. She got changed as fast as she could. Before she left her room she looked at herself in the mirror. Her curls were a mess. She quickly grabbed her brush and brushed her curls.

"I'm ready!" she ran back to her mom.

"Go to the bathroom before you leave just in case please." her mom instructed.

"Ok." she ran into the washroom. After she used the toilet she washed her hands and brushed her teeth. And again, ran back to her mom.

"Can we go now mommy?" she asked growing impatient.

"Yes we can. Climb on me." Miyako climbed on her mom and she flew off.

"How come I don't have super powers like you mommy?" Miyako asked curiously.

"Well you see," Bubbles explained, "I'm…..umm…..well… I'm not sure exactly. Maybe Blossom can tell you."

"Ok…"Miyako was very disappointed that she didn't have super powers like her mom and aunts but her cousins don't either so she didn't feel so alone or different from her family.

When they were flying over the park, she could see her aunts and cousins. "There!" she screamed.

"Good eye!" Bubbles complimented. She scooped down towards them. Momoko and Kaoru were pretend fighting while Blossom and Buttercup were talking about something.

Blossom wore a pink, spaghetti strapped shirt with red jeans. Buttercup wore a light green shirt and dark green pants that ended just lower than her knees. Momoko and Kaoru both wore a regular shirt with a skirt except for Kaoru. She wore shorts (she hates skirts.) They both wore this with their respective colours. Momoko also wore her moms pink bow. Bubbles wore a blue shirt with a black skirt. Her pigtails were longer than when she was five. They went a little lower than her shoulders. You can say that Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru look almost exactly like their moms.

"Hi girls!" greeted Bubbles and turned over to her nieces, "How's my two favourite nieces?" she asked hugging them.

"Hi Bubbles hi Miyako." said Blossom.

"Hey sis hey Miyako." said Buttercup.

"Hi aunt Bubbles hi cousin Miyako. And were fine." said Momoko and Kaoru in unison.

"Hi everyone." greeted Miyako.

All of a sudden, Kaoru playfully pushed Momoko, "Tag! Your it!" she yelled and started running away.

"Hey! No fair!" she started chasing Kaoru. They both giggled and laughed.

Miyako watched this and started running towards the red head and brunet.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park…

A man with fiery red eyes and a man with forest green eyes talk while their red and green eyed sons pretend fight. A dark blue eyed man with his son on his back fly to the ground.

"Hey Brick, Butch, Brink and Blade. Sorry were late" Boomer apologized.


	3. The Rowdyruff boys?

**Hey, hey! Chappie 3!!!!!!! Wooooo! Ya anyway I just want to say thanks to Talk Bubble and Blossomgirl94 for reviewing. THX SO MUCH! Anyway here it is!**

"Hey Brick, Butch, Brink and Blade, sorry were late" Boomer apologized.

"No problem bro." said Brick.

"Ya never mind apologizing. said Butch.

"Cool. So how's my two favourite nephews?" asked Boomer.

"Great! Just kicking Brink's butt!" exclaimed Blade.

"I'm good and NO! I'm kicking Blade's butt!" Brink pounced over Blade and they growled and bite playfully followed by laughs.

"That's my boy! Go get 'em!" shouted Butch.

"No Brink! Don't listen to him you can take him easily!" yelled Brick. Brink landed right on top of Blade, "3...2...1…YOU'RE OUT!!!!!" screamed Brink.

"I only went easy on ya!"

"Ya right!"

"I did so!"

"No ya didn't!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"ALRIGHT!" THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Brick.

"And look! You completely messed up my shirt!" Blade ignored Brick. Blade wore a hunter green shirt with a dark stripe on it with a dirt stain on it. He also had hunter green shoes and his hair was pitch black and he had pastel green eyes.

Brink wore a dark red shirt and dark red shoes. He had pinkish-red eyes and red hair with a little bit hanging from the side.

Brick wore black baggy pants with a red sweater and white sneakers with a red streak. (I know kind of a teenage look for a 30 year old guy but its Brick were talking about here.)

Boomer wore a blue shirt with a zero at the front. He had black pants with white shoes on.

Butch wore a regular green shirt and black pants and he still had is cowlick.

"Oh. The tough almighty Blade worries about a little dirt stain on his t-shirt?" Brink smirked.

"Uhh…I don't think they can hear you Uncle Brick." said Boomer's son, Boomer Jr.

Boomer Jr. looked exactly what his dad wore when he was five, except he wore his uncle's lucky red cap.

"Grr…. your going to get it now smartass!" Blade growled and jumped on Brink. Brick and Butch immediately ran to their sons. Brick took Brink a few feet from Blade. Butch did the same.

"I think you guys are going to need to take a break from each other." said Brick loud enough so Blade could hear.

"Hhmph." they both reacted the same way. Boomer Jr. looked from one direction to the other. Great. He thought. He started walking to Brink's direction, "Hey Brink, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up?" Brink repeated, "Blade just called me a smartass that's all!" Boomer Jr. didn't like it when Brink got angry. No one did.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean to..." he started.

"Just get out of MY FACE!" he yelled. Boomer Jr. understood that he was very angry and couldn't control himself. He nodded and walked in Blade's direction.

He had his hands crossed and his back in Boomer Jr.'s direction. "Uhh…Blade..?"

"Shut up and leave me ALONE!" he cried, not moving from his place. Boomer Jr. just stood there and walked back to his dad.

"Well this isn't turning out to be a fun day." said Boomer Jr.

"Ah don't worry Jr." started Butch (he liked to call Boomer Jr. that) "They always fight. They'll get over it." he reassured.

"Ok uncle Butch." he nodded, "Well can we take a walk around the park and see what's on the go?" he asked.

"Sure, which direction?" asked Brick

"How 'bout the other side of the park?" he asked.

"Kewl. But first let's get the other two." said Boomer

**I'm super sorry nothing but a fight happened. Anyway chappie 4 coming up and this time the ppg and rrb and the kids will finally meet! (evil laugh)**


	4. Fight

**Me: I'm back!**

**Kaoru: again**

**Me: uh huh! And now for chappie 4! (applause)**

**Miyako: so r we going to see the rrbs and their sons now?**

**Buttercup: the rrbs? U never said that!**

**Me: (laughs weakly and runs off)**

**Buttercup: get back here!!!**

**Miyako: oupps.**

_Back at the other side of the park…_

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru are still playing tag. But they run a little too far from their moms.

"Hey girls! Come back your going too far!" screamed Blossom. Even thought they were super heroines and could see them a mile away, they wouldn't leave their kids that far away for any reason. But unfortunately, the red head, blond and brunet were to far away to hear their moms yelling.

"Come on let's get them." said Buttercup taking action. With a blue, pink and green streak, they were gone.

"Ok guys, say your sorry!" said Boomer.

"Nuh-uh!" pouted Blade.

"I don't wanna!" pouted Brink.

Brick sighed, "If you don't, we won't explore the park!" he bribed. He knew the boys loved exploring places like forests.

"Ok I'm sorry!" shouted Brink.

"I'm s-s-s-s-ssss-s-so-oooo-o-o-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-ry!!!" Blade didn't like saying sorry.

"Alright now let's go!" shouted Boomer Jr. and the three boys ran towards the forest.

"Hey! Guys! Wait for us!" shouted Butch, "Come on! Let's go!" with a dark blue, red and forest green streak, they were gone.

"Miyako, you can't catch me!" said Momoko.

"Oh yes I can!" she yelled.

"You're too slow for us Miyako!" teased Kaoru. They ran towards the forest which is kind of like the border of the park.

In the middle of the forest, Momoko was still the farthest. All of a sudden she was on the ground and felt a sharp pain in her head. "Oww." she exclaimed. She looked in front of her to see a boy her age on the floor. "Hey! Watch i…" he stopped when he looked at what he hit. He blushed, "Uhh…I mean…. sorry I bumped into you." he apologized. _Gosh. She's so pretty._ He thought.

Momoko blushed too. _Wow. He's so handsome._ She thought. Brink got up first and took Momoko from the hand and pulled her up. They were both blushing fiercely now.

"Thanks…uh…what's your name?" asked Momoko.

"Brink." he answered, "What's your name?"

"Momoko." she said.

"…Momoko, very nice name." he complemented. Momoko now was as red as a tomato.

"Thank you."

"..MOMOKO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" shouted a familiar voice to Momoko.

"…BRINK! WHERE ARE YA!?" shouted a familiar voice to Brink.

Now both Miyako and Kaoru were standing behind Momoko. Blade and Boomer Jr. were also behind Brink. "Momoko! Where were you!?" yelled Kaoru, "We shouted your name everywhere!" she exclaimed.

Miyako just ran to her and hugged her, "Oh Momoko! I thought we'd never see you again!"

"Miyako! ack! Can't ack! Breathe! ack!" she tried to say.

"Oh sorry." she let go and started giggling.

_Her giggle is so cute._ Boomer Jr. thought.

"Ya cous' we looked everywhere for ya!" said Blade. Brink ran off before anyone could say anything. He wanted to go as soon as possible.

Kaoru remembered seeing Momoko alone with that boy in front of her. She smirked. "And who's your…BOYFRIEND?!" she asked loudly.

_This girl... she likes teasing people. Just like me. She's kinda hot._ Thought Blade. "Ya Brink. Who's your girlfriend?" he taunted.

_This guy... he's kinda cute._ Thought Kaoru. Both Miyako and Boomer Jr. were laughing and giggling. _This boy…I kinda like him._ Thought Miyako. "Uhh… hi…my name's Miyako. What's your name?" she asked Boomer Jr.

"I'm Boomer Jr." Miyako smiled and Boomer Jr. smiled back. They both blushed and looked away.

"Uhh…these are my cousins, Momoko and Kaoru." she said.

"Uhh…these are my cousins, Brink and Blade." said Boomer Jr.

_Blade…cool name. thought Kaoru._

_Kaoru…cute name. thought Blade._

_Boomer Jr.… nice name. thought Miyako._

_Miyako…love that name. thought Boomer Jr._

WERE NOT BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Brink and Momoko both broke all the others' thoughts. They realised they said the same thing at the same time. They blushed again and looked away.

Then, six streaks came from both behind the girls and the boys.

"My baby!" Bubbles hugged Miyako, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Why did you run off like that!" Buttercup asked concerned.

"Don't leave our sites like that ever again!" said Blossom.

"Ya man! You scared us!" said Butch.

"Man I wouldn't like anything happening to my boy!" said Boomer.

"Same here." exclaimed Brick.

_These guys, they look so familiar the red head is really cute…_

_These guys look so familiar and the brunet one is kinda cute…_

_These guys are so hot! Especially the blond one…_

_Woah! The brunet girl is really cute…_

_That blond girl….she's ultra cute!_

_The red head is so cute! But….they look so familiar…_

"Sorry." all the kids said at the same time. They broke all the parent's thoughts.

"Ok but…who are you guys…?" asked Blossom.

"These are our dads!" exclaimed Blade, "And when they were five, our age, they were… The Rowdyruff boys!!!!"

"Ehhh?!" Blossom's eyes widened.

"What?!" asked Bubbles.

"OMG!!" exclaimed Buttercup.

"Well…not anymore Blade." said Brick. "We stopped a while ago."

"Well our moms, when they were five, were super heroines, the Powerpuff girls!"

"Ehhh?!" Brick's eyes widened.

"What?!" asked Boomer.

"OMG!!" exclaimed Butch.

_I knew they were familiar! But Brick is so hot now._

_I want to kick their asses so bad! But Butch's cute now. I just can't_

_Oh man! Boomer is cute now!_

_Wow. That's Blossom? So hot._

_Bubbles? That's Bubbles? Oh my god!_

_Buttercup? She's so hot!_

They all blushed and looked away.

**Me: so that's that!**

**Butch: we like the ppgs? Ewwwww!**

**Me: Oh shut up and be a man!**

**Butch: I don't wanna!**

**Me: god you're what? 30 years old!!**

**Butch: so?**

**Me: Grr…. (chases Butch angrily)**

**Butch: ahhhh! (runs for his life)**

**Brick: anyway lexbro95 will be back soon!**


	5. Romance? New heroes?

**Me: I'm back again!**

**Momoko: Aren't you supposed too be?**

**Me: Well duh!**

**Blossom: May I do the honours?**

**Me: Sure**

**Blossom: lexbro95 doesn't own the ppg or the rrb or there sons and daughters. Oh but she owns Powerpuff cell phones since we never even heard of them before. If you heard of them tell her.**

**Kaoru: Thank god she doesn't own us.**

**Me: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Kaoru: N-n-nothing.**

They all blushed and looked away.

Just then they heard a loud scream, "HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"

The Powerpuff girls sighed. "Come on girls. Let's bring you to the professor."

"No way! We wanna stay here!" exclaimed the girls.

The boys were surprised to hear that.

"(Sigh) Uhh… do you guys think…you can watch our daughters while we fight crime?" asked Blossom nervously. This question caught Bubbles and Buttercup off guard.

"YA!!!" the kids shouted.

"Uhh…ok." replied Brick. Blossom smiled, took Bubbles and Buttercup's hand ('cause they were that surprised they didn't even move) and they flew off leaving their colored streaks behind them.

"I wish I could be a hero like my mom." mumbled Momoko sadly. Blossom heard this with her super hearing and frowned. Then an idea popped into her head and she smiled. She took out her Powerpuff cell phone and dialed the professor's number.

"What are you doing Blossom?" asked Bubbles.

"You'll see." she smiled and started talking on the phone. "Hello? Professor? Ya I need you to make a machine…uh huh….and some belts…ya…ok…thanks…bye…ya I love you too….ok…bye." she hung up, "Ok let's go and we'll take our kids to the professor's.

"What about the Rowdyruff boys?" asked Bubbles.

"…They can come if they want to." replied Blossom. Buttercup didn't hear any of this. She was to busy in her own thoughts,

_How can I like him? He or he WAS a villain, I'm a hero. Plus how come he just stared at me? He didn't even show any anger. He didn't even try to hit me. And he couldn't hate girls anymore since he has a child and… a wife._ Buttercup wanted to punch someone for thinking that last thought.

Blossom was also thinking after the call,

_I can't like him! He was a villain! I'm a hero. And he has a wife._ she frowned

The girls flew in silence the rest of the way.

_Back with the Rowdyruff boys and the kids…_

The girls are playing with the boys while the guys watch them.

Brink and Momoko are talking about stuff while Blade and Kaoru wrestle and Miyako and Boomer Jr. walked around.

"Your pretty strong for a girl." said Blade.

"Thanks, your not too bad yourself." replied Kaoru. Kaoru pushed Blade down, her hands were on his shoulders and her knees were on his legs, pinning him down. She shouted, "3...2…1…YOUR OUT!" she yelled.

"Wow, no girl has ever beat me in anything! Especially wrestling, your good." said Blade impressed.

Kaoru smiled, "Thanks."

Brink and Momoko were talking about their family fighting crime and causing trouble. Then Momoko frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Brink.

"It's just…I've always wanted to be a super heroine like my mom but I'll never be." a tear forming in her eye. Brink didn't want to see Momoko cry so embraced her, "Hey, I don't have powers either. Please don't cry." he begged. Momoko blushed and said.

"Ok."

Miyako and Boomer Jr. were walking close to a big circle. In that circle were flowers. So many flowers it was unbelievable.

"This part of the park is beautiful!" exclaimed Miyako.

Boomer Jr. spotted a bunch of roses and picked them up. "Uh…these are for you if you want them…" he blushed a light pink.

"Oh Boomer Jr.! Roses are my favorite flowers!" said Miyako, "Thank you!" she took the flowers.

"Your welco…" Boomer Jr. couldn't finish his sentence because Miyako just kissed him on the lips for about thirty seconds. He was as red as a tomato. Miyako giggled, "Come on. Let's go where the others are." she ran off.

Boomer Jr. just stood there, amazed. He touched his lips with his hand. (Or mitt) _Did she just…?_ He smiled and started running towards the others.

When he saw his dad and uncles they were smirking at him. _Don't tell me they just saw that._ He thought.

"Jr. my man, you're some lady charmer." said Butch.

"Ya, I'm impressed." said Brick

"My boy has the same thing on women as I have!" smirked Boomer. Brick and Butch just burst out laughing.

"Ya right! So Jr. Do you like her?" asked Butch

"Of course he does idiot! Why would he have given the flowers to her?" asked Brick.

"Oh right." Brick rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"And was the kiss good?" Boomer had an evil smirk on his face.

"Uhh…maybe?"

"Come on, you can tell us."

Boomer Jr. hesitated for a second and said, "Ok ya it was good! Happy now?" he yelled in frustration.

"I knew it!" yelled Boomer happily. As the boys laughed and talked.

The Powerpuff girls landed next to them.

"Hey girls, we got a great big surprise at the professor's." said Blossom.

"HURRAY!!!!" they shouted, "Can the boys come too?"

"Only if they want to." the boys quickly looked at their dads.

"Alright, let's go." Brick paused for a second, "You know we spoil you boys." everyone laughed.

"Lead the way red." said Buttercup. Blossom nodded and they flew off with the kids on their backs.

When they got to the professor's house, they darted in from the ceiling.

"Can you guys use the door next time?" said the professor, looking at the six new holes on the ceiling.

"Sorry." the girls apologized.

"Wait there is only two teams I know that can fly! The Powerpuff girls and the Rowdy…!" he gasped.

"It's ok now professor! They said they stopped being evil." said Blossom hopping what they said was true. The boys nodded.

"So, what's the surprise?" asked Momoko jumping up and down.

"I'll show you, come with Me." he motioned his hand for them to follow him. They walked for about 5 minutes, looking around fascinated by all the work he invented. When they got to a room, it was huge! In the room had a big machine with what looked like two mini rooms in it. A boy about six years old was making some sort of belt that had a circle shaped ball in the middle of it in pink. When the boy finished making it he placed it next to two other belts, one with a blue and one with a green ball.

The others gasped in astonishment.

"Woah! What's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"You'll see." Blossom repeated for the fifth time.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my assistant, Ken. He wanted to help me make inventions so I took him." he introduced.

"Hi." he greeted.

"Hey!" said everyone. Momoko smiled. Getting jealous, Brink frowned.

"And this is Peach, a mechanical dog that we invented together."

"Hi da-wan!"

"Peach, cute name!" Miyako picked her up and pat her on the head.

"Da-wan da-wan!" she exclaimed with her tail wagging.

"The surprise is almost done; if you want you can sit in the living room and help yourselves to the kitchen if you're hungry…"

"Food! Alright!" in a flash Butch was gone.

Everyone laughed. Everyone went to the living room but the professor stopped them, "Wait girls? I need you to help with some things." he said.

"Sure professor." they walked to the room and the door closed shut.

"Let's go watch our moms' adventures again!" suggested Momoko.

"Ya!" agreed the other two.

"Huh?" the boys raised an eyebrow.

"We have tapes of the adventures our moms had!"

"And how do you guys have them on tape?" asked Brick.

"The news tapes every adventure they ever went through! Come on, let's go!" said Miyako as the three girls try to pull the guys. When they got to the living room Butch was there sitting on the couch, eating a bag of chips. Kaoru went to the TV and opened a tape.

"Which one?" asked Kaoru.

"Let's watch them when they first appear!" said Momoko. Kaoru nodded and put the tape in.

"What are they talking about?" whispered Butch.

"Hard to explain." replied Brick. (If you haven't seen the Powerpuff Girls movie or the some of the episodes, ignore this,)

Kaoru used the remote to skip past until she got to the parts she wanted.

They watch the Powerpuff girls when they played tag and beat Mojo, (Powerpuff girls movie) when Blossom defeated princess (Stuck up, up and away) when Bubbles went hardcore, (Bubblevicious) when Buttercup beat up Ace, (Buttercrush) and how they invaded the sandman's dreams. (Dream Scheme)

Brick's mouth is making an (o) shape, Boomer is wide eyed and Butch is like (huh?) Of course the girls don't know that the Rowdyruff boys' father is Mojo. They never really liked him anyway. He was way to annoying and he had no life. So they just left him and they went with their own lives.

"…Cool!" shouted Brink, Blade and Boomer Jr.

"My mom can kick butt!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Not like my mom can!" argued Miyako.

You could practically see an anime sweat drop from the back of the boys' heads.

"Your mom only can kick butt when she's angry!" feeling offended, Miyako growled and pounced at Kaoru, biting and scratching. The others gasped. Momoko ran towards them.

"Girls! Stop!" she shouted but they didn't seem to hear her.

"Grr… STOP IT NOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone covered their ears. Miyako and Kaoru quickly stopped and stood up. Breathing heavily and scowling, Momoko asked, "Would (pant) you guys (pant) stop already?"

_Woah! I never knew she had that kind of temper._ thought Brink.

_I didn't know Bubbles could be so hardcore._

_I knew Blossom was a good fighter but she kicked ass that time!_

_I knew Buttercup was a tough fighter but I didn't think she would be that tough._

All of a sudden, the door near them opened.

"What happened?" asked Blossom.

"We heard a scream." said Bubbles.

"We were watching videos of your adventures and…"

"WHAT?" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup turned red from embarrassment.

"You watched the videos? Oh god I knew we should've burned them!" Buttercup put a hand on her head.

"Why are you embarrassed? Those videos were cool!" said Blade.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Really?" they asked in unison.

"Ya! So anyway we watched the episodes and Kaoru said that aunt Bubbles could only fight when she got angry and Miyako got angry and they started fighting and I screamed to stop them." explained Momoko. Bubbles tried not to get upset at what Kaoru said and went to Miyako, "You shouldn't get all mad just because someone said something mean Miyako."

"Ok. I'll try." she said.

"Good. Now, the surprise is ready." said Blossom.

"YAY!!!" shouted the girls as they ran off to the lab. The rest looked at each other and laughed while catching up to them. When they got there, the machine looked bigger and had two doors in front of it. One had the belt with the pink ball in it.

"Ok Blossom you know what to do." said the Professor. Blossom nodded and walked to one of the doors, opened it and went in. She faced the small window that was placed on the door.

"Ok I'm ready."

"What's happening?" asked Miyako. Everyone seemed confused.

"You'll see." said the professor. He pressed some buttons on his laptop and the machine started to hum and shake. Blossom closed her eyes for a second and opened them with them glowing pink. Everyone gasped. Lights flashed all around her and it seemed like all the pink lights coming from her went straight to the belt. After a few minutes the lights faded and her eyes stopped glowing. The door opened and she felt dizzy.

"Woah. Ok I'm done."

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" asked Butch.

"Alright already well talk." said Buttercup.

"What I just did was taking my powers and putting it into the belt." explained Blossom, "And now Momoko is going to wear that belt, transforming into 'Hyper Blossom' as a super heroine!" she exclaimed. Momoko gasped happily.

"Wow! I'm going to be a super heroine!"

"What about us?" asked Kaoru.

"We'll be doing the same thing for you guys." said Buttercup.

Blossom went into the other side of the machine and got out the belt, she gave Momoko the belt, "All you have to do is say 'Hyper Blossom' and you'll transform." said Blossom.

"This is the best gift ever!" she ran and hugged her mom.

"Awwww." everyone said jokingly.

"Ok give it a try." Momoko nodded and took a step back then she yelled.

"Hyper Blossom!" everyone watched in astonishment as Momoko transformed. Especially Brink.

"It worked!" yelled Ken.

"This is so cool!" said Momoko looking at her self.

"I wanna go now!" screamed Miyako. Bubbles nodded and went into the machine. The same thing happened except with blue lights. "Remind me never to do that again!" she said. After regaining conscious, she went and got the belt and wrapped it around Miyako, "Ok Miyako, say, 'Rolling Bubbles.' Try it!" Miyako smiled happily and yelled.

"Rolling Bubbles!" everyone watched as Miyako transformed Boomer Jr. didn't lay his eyes of her. "I love this outfit!" she said after the transformation.

"Ok my turn!" said Buttercup as she walked into the machine. Again the same thing happened with green lights. "That wasn't so bad." she crossed her arms. Blossom rolled her eyes.

Buttercup got the belt and gave it to Kaoru, "Here. Say. 'Powered Buttercup'" she said.

"Thanks." Kaoru took a deep breath and shouted, "Powered Buttercup!" Blade was the only one who looked at her transformation without blinking. "AHHHH!!! A SKIRT!! I HAVEN'T WORED ONE SINCE EVER!!!" she cried.

"Hey don't get to upset. When we were five we had to wear dresses." said Buttercup.

Kaoru sighed loudly.

"Woah! Can you guys do the same things for us two?"

"Ehh?" this question really caught everyone off guard.

"PLEEEEAASE?"

"Professor? Can we?" asked Ken.

"I don't see why not. As long as you guys are up to it." he said.

"Ok sure were up to it." said Boomer.

"YAY!!!!!!" screamed the boys.

They all went back to the TV to watch more adventures of the Powerpuff girls while they made more belts.

**Me: Wow! That was longer than the others.**

**Brick: So?**

**Me: Oh shut up! Anyway I wanted to update this yesterday but the internet wasn't working so sorry!**

**Miyako: YAY! We finally got super powers!**

**Me: Ya…anyway thx everyone who reviewed and bye for now!**


	6. New villians? Hope not!

**Me: Hey everybody sorry for the wait and I might not update for a while. Long story.**

**Bubbles: (Cries.)**

**BC: How come?**

**Me: I just said long story! Alright it's because I won't get internet where I live so I can't update. Plus school starts.**

**BC: That's not long.**

**Me: (Glares at BC.)**

**Blossom: She doesn't own the ppgs and rrbs or their sons or our daughters.**

**Brink's POV**

"Hey everybody it's done!" cried Ken as he ran into the living room.

"Cool!" shouted Blade as he ran to the lab nearly tackling Ken and made him fall. I have to thank him for that! We ran back to the big machine and on a large table were three belts with a dark red; dark blue and hunter green ball were in them.

"Ok, which one wants to go firs…?" started the professor.

"ME!" I shouted a loud.

"Ok then. Brick please go into the machine." instructed the professor. My dad nodded and went into the machine.

"Uh…what do I do now?" he asked confused. I would have said the same thing.

"Well, since you're sending your powers to the belt think about that and only that." said Blossom from the side. Brick nodded and closed his eyes. Wait a minute! He never takes orders; never! He must like her! I'm so blackmailing him for this!

Then dark red lights came around him just like the girls and his eyes glowed dark red. After seeing this for the fourth time he got out and took the belt and gave it to me.

"Ok now you should say your new name which is…" Ken paused for a minute, "Cannonball Brick!" he shouted. Wow, not too shabby.

"Ok." I took a deep breath, "Cannonball Brick!" everyone watched me in amazement while I transformed. When I finished, I looked at myself in the mirror.

Wow! I wore a sweater-like thing but I didn't get hot in it. It had two long white strips in the middle going down and had black under my arms and on top of them with of course pinkish-red as the 'popular' colour on it with of course my belt on. I also wore black gloves and black pants and get ready for the applause…roller blade shoes!! Too cool!!

Everyone gaped at me with amazement especially Momoko. Yessss! Ken noticed that Momoko was looking at me and frowned. I knew it! He ain't getting to her if my life depended on it!

"Sweet!" said Blade, "I gotta go next!" he looked at Uncle Butch.

"Ya, ya I'm going!" said Butch moving his hands up and down while walking to the machine. Everyone was laughing including Butt-Butt-Buttercup? Ya! That's it! Blackmailing!

The same thing happened but with hunter green lights. I'm getting bored with this.

Uncle Butch nearly fell when he came out. He was spinning around and everyone laughed again. Comedian!

He took the belt and gave it to Blade.

"Ok your name is 'Shotgun Butch!" said the professor. That ain't too bad!

"Cool! Shotgun Butch!" whoa! The same as what I'm wearing but in dark green!

"Cool!" he shouted.

"My turn!" uncle Boomer shouted and ran into the machine. Once again…Dark blue lights filled the machine and after that he gave the belt to Boomer Jr.

"Ok, your name is 'Flame Thrower Boomer!'" said Ken. Nice!

Without hesitation, Boomer Jr. yelled, "Flame Thrower Boomer!" His transformation wasn't so bad. He wore the same thing as me and Blade but with dark blue.

Then a screen came on from the super computer. Wait! I never saw that before!

"Professor! Trouble at Townsville bank!" cried a man with a mirror in one eye and seemed about my height.

"Were on it mayor!" said the professor. The screen shut off and he turned to the girls.

**Momoko's POV**

A screen came on from the super computer. Whoa! Never noticed that before. How could I? I'm now a super heroine! Plus my outfit was so cute. I wore a pink dress but looked like I wore a skirt because of my belt. I also had on a pink vest that had a 'P' on the left side of it. Also black gloves with a pink ring on my right hand and my shoes weren't roller blade shoes like Brink's but it was cute! Miyako wore the same thing as I but in light blue and a little of dark blue and Kaoru with green and light green.

Wait a minute, Brink is looking at me! He shifted his eyes towards something on the side off me. I took a peek and I noticed Ken was looking at me but quickly looked away. Could he…? Nah!

"Professor! Trouble at Townsville bank!" cried the mayor from his office. Next to him you can see Ms. Bellum. My mom says she looks the same as when she was my age!

"Were on it mayor!" said the professor. The screen shut off and my mom looked at me.

"Well looks like you got yourselves some crime fighting to do!" said my mom.

"Cool! Let's go!" I cried and my cousins and I flew through the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh! We can fly!!!" cried Miyako.

"This is too cool!!" yelled Kaoru.

"I'm so happy!!" I sang happily as we flew off. We could see the bank from where we were with smoke coming out of it.

We landed from the hole in the bank and I shouted, "Fighting, love, science, legend, Powerpuff girls are here!"

Kaoru looked at me puzzled, "Why did you say that?"

"Well I wanted to make a catch phrase for us." I replied.

"Oh."

"Why don't we try saying it again." suggested Miyako. Me and Kaoru nodded.

"Uh who are you? But why should I, Mojo Jojo, care about you babies? For I, Mojo Jojo, is going to rule the world! Hahahaha! Because I, Mojo Jojo shall be king!" laughed the evil, annoying monkey named Mojo Jojo.

"Fighting, love, science, legend, Powerpuff girls are here!" we all said together.

"Yay! We said it together!" cried Miyako.

"Blossom, Bubbles Buttercup?? Aren't you supposed to be bigger or taller?"

"No were their daughters!" I cried, "I, Momoko Utonium, turn into 'Hyper Blossom' I protect peace on Earth!"

"I'm Miyako Utonium; I turn into 'Rolling Bubbles' and wear a cute dress. I heal the Earth."

"Kaoru Utonium, I turn into 'Powered Buttercup…" her eyes widened, "And I wear a skirt! Eww! How gross! Totally uncool!"

"I don't think it's that bad." said Miyako.

"Yes it is!" she yelled and I just about laughed to kill myself.

"Enough! Feel the wrath of my blaster ray!" he pointed a big blaster ray that nearly hit us but we dodged it. Kaoru darted towards him while Miyako and I distracted him.

"Take this!" she lunged into Mojo's stomach. He coughed and gasped for air. I took his ray gun and crushed it with my new powers.

"Take that Mojo!"

"Curse you new Powerpuff girls!" he cried as the police cuffed him and through him into a police van and he was off to jail.

"Stupid chimp!" mumbled Kaoru as she crossed her arms.

"Ya." I agreed. All of a sudden, the ball in my belt flashed. I felt it to see if I could take it and I did. It opened like a compact. A screen came from it and there stood everyone in the lab.

"Congratz girls!" said aunt Buttercup.

"You girls did really well." said my mom.

"Mmm hmm" aunt Bubbles nodded.

Brink smiled at me and I smiled back, causing us to both blush.

**Me: So ya that's that.**

**Momoko: Ya!!!!! Super Powers!!**

**Kaoru: We sure kicked that monkey's butt!**

**Blade: Ya sure did!**

**Kaoru (Blushes)**

**Me: Ya so since school starts soon and no internet for a while…you know the rest.**

**Bubbles: (Cries again)**

**Me: And I didn't put a lot of romance in the story yet because I didn't want to rush things. Anyway R&R!!**

**Me: Oh BTW, all of what happened was mostly from PPGZ! Bye.**


	7. OMG!

**Me: Sorry I didn't write this story in a long time.**

**Momoko: How could you?**

**Brink: Ya!**

**Me: …ok plz read the story.**

**Normal POV**

The girls flew back to the lab. Momoko still couldn't believe she's a super heroine, Miyako is still admiring the dress and Kaoru still can't get over how she's still wearing a skirt. When they got there, their moms hugged them.

"Were so proud of you!" cried Bubbles.

"You guys rock." agreed BC.

"Oh aunt Blossom?" asked Miyako.

"Yes?"

"Well…before we got our powers, I was wondering why we didn't have any powers." said Miyako.

"Well, I'm not totally sure, but I'm thinking it's because your dads are human, while we aren't exactly human." she explained.

"That's scary." said Miyako.

"Well not really."

"No, not the super powers, it's just that…you're not sure! You know everything!" cried Miyako. Everyone laughed.

Just then, Brick stepped next to Blossom and asked, "Blossom? Can I talk to you privately?"

"Uhh…sure." she felt something big was going to happen, something really, really big.

As they went out, Brick was a light pink and shyly started talking.

"Look, about us being enemies when we were younger…I was wondering if we could just be like…friends or…whatever."

"I'd like that." suddenly the door opened.

"Sorry to bother but I just have one question for you mom." asked Momoko.

"What's that?"

"When is daddy coming home?" Brick felt a big strong bolt of jealousy in him.

"Uh…I'm not sure sweetie. Sorry." Momoko nodded sadly and closed the door.

"Who's your husband?" asked Brick, immediately regretting asking that question.

"Harry." she said sadly. "But…he's dead."

"What? And you never told your daughter?"

"My sisters and I couldn't! We didn't want them to feel the pain we had."

"Your sisters? Their husbands died too?" Blossom nodded sadly.

"Well…our wives were all cousins and left us for no reason." said Brick looking down.

"That's so rude!" cried Blossom. Brick nodded in agreement. Before he realised, Blossom was hugging him! HIM!

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you." said Blossom, her eyes tearing up.

Brick accepted the hug shyly, "Well I'm sorry about what happened to you." Before they realised what they were doing, they both shared a deep, passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss they panted wildly.

"Blossom, I love you."

"I love you too Brick." they shared another kiss.

**Me: Romance!!! Finally!**

**Momoko+Miyako+Kaoru: Our dads are dead???!!!!!!**

**Me: Anyway I want the readers to vote: Boomer and Bubbles romance first or Butch and BC? Yup they're together hehe! R&R!!**


	8. Angry as hell

**Me: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY PEOPLE! I hope you guys don't want to kill me for not updating in a while. ****Plus, im sorry for letting you all down but they're isnt any romance in this chappie but the next chappie that has romance will have Bucth and BC dont you worry!**

**Brick: (sarcasm) Oh no, we wouldn't want to hurt you even if you didn't update in like FOREVER!**

**Everyone: (glares at me)**

**Me: …Let'sgetthisoverwith!!!!!**

**Normal POV**

"Blossom, I love you."

"I love you too Brick."

On the other side of the door, Momoko heard all of this. Her pink eyes were widened and tears forming in her eyes. Sure she was super happy for her mom to love someone but… what about dad? How can he be… **dead**? She covered her face which was covered in tears as she zoomed past her cousins, her aunts, her friends, her friends' dads, the Professor and Ken as they had confused expressions on their faces, as she zoomed into the closest room she could find. It was a bathroom and she cried and cried until she heard a knock on the door,

"Momoko?" the voice sounded like Miyako, "what's wrong?"

"Ya Cous'," the voice sounded like Kaoru, "what's a matter?"

Momoko could barely speak as she sobbed uncontrollably, "L-l-l-leeeeaaave m-m-meeee a-alone!"

As Brick and Blossom came out from the other room, with messy hair, they wondered what all the noise was about. Bubbles ran to them,

"Blossom! Momoko is crying and we have no idea what's wrong with her! She keeps screaming out, 'I never want to speak to you again!' but we don't know who she's referring to!" Blossom looked up to see everyone in front of the room which Momoko was in. (Duh!!)

Blossom knocked on the door,

"Momoko, Sweetie? Please tell me what's wrong."

"NOOOOOO!!!" she shrieked, "You know perfectly well!!" Blossom's eyes widened. Could she have heard her conversation with Brick? No way!

"Please Momoko! Let your cousins in at least!" cried Miyako.

The door flew open and Momoko pulled them in and slammed the door shut.

Kaoru and Miyako hugged her in sympathy as they both asked in unison,

"So please tell us what's wrong."

"I would but I don't want you both to be in the same state as Me." she sobbed.

"Please just tell us." said Kaoru which is rare for her to say please.

"O…ok fine." Momoko took a deep breath, "You know how are moms always say that they don't know when our dads are coming home or something like that?" The blond and raven- haired girl both nodded slowly,

"Well," Momoko took another deep breath, "It's all a lie! They're all dead! Each of our dads is dead!" she cried harder than ever.

Miyako's eyes were widened and her mouth was wide open as her bottom lip trembled. Kaoru jumped backwards and took a few steps back. Her face was the same as Miyako's, her legs trembled and she fell to the floor. Her face had a shocked expression as she stared at the floor.

_Outside the_ _room,_

Everything was quiet when suddenly, **"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!?????"** and everyone heard crying and uncontrollable sobbing from inside the room. Just then the door flew off their hinges. Everyone was on the floor. They looked up and noticed three glowing lights, one pink glowing light in the middle, and glowing green on the right and glowing blue on the left. They all had angry expressions on they're faces. Which was even scarier was that all of those girls never had those kinds of angry expressions before, not even Kaoru! These girls looked evil, as if they were savages, savages that were going to kill. Also what was scarier was that Miyako had the same face. Miyako!

**"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS????!!!"** cried Miyako, **"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS????!!**

**"YA!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THEM TO COME HOME??!!! AND FOR WHAT?! NOTHING!!!!!!"** screamed Kaoru.

**"We'll never forgive you! We'll NEVER!"** shrieked Momoko.

They raised their hands and each had something in their hands, Momoko had Ice Balls forming in her hands, Miyako had Water forming in her hands and Kaoru had spiky rocks forming in her hands. They pointed them to they're moms, which had very; very scared expressions on they're faces. They were powerless. Why was it today that they gave them their powers to them?

**Me: Ok, so I'm guessing all of you are thinking that the PPGs' kids are pretty angry huh?**

**Brick: … I'd say!**

**Me: Heh, heh… R&R!!!!**


	9. Kidnapped?

**Me: Ok, so, before I say anything, I'd like to say that the ending of the last chapter with me saying that the kids were angry, I put it as a joke. Anyway I'll try updating this story as fast as possible but that means I won't update my other stories for a while. (Breath) also, I wanted to make the last chapter longer but I thought it would be best to stop there.**

**BC: Well at least you're updating.**

**Butch: Ya.**

**Normal POV**

Everyone stared at the three glowing girls in horror. They wouldn't strike at their friends let alone their own mothers! …would they?

Blossom was the first to recover, "Look… we're sorry we didn't… tell you girls before we just didn't want you to be so sad…"

**"So sad??!! How about thinking your dad went somewhere for his work and thinking he would come home and for your whole life he was actually dead?!!"** screamed Momoko, tears dripping down her face but still kept an angry face.

BC was the second to recover, "Look, were very sorry, we…"

**"Don't even talk to us!"** yelled Kaoru. They all came forward, no one knew what was going to happen…

"Stop!" yelled Brink, Blade and Boomer Jr. at once, "stop this! You can't be mad at your moms! They tried _not _to hurt you!"

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru all looked at them in shame, they were right; they shouldn't hurt their own moms. The immense glowing faded and the girls fell to the floor and cried. Kaoru wouldn't cry in front of anybody! But she cried. Their moms came slowly toward them and hugged them, trying to calm them down. **(Sorry if I made them look weak just then it's cause I suffered from writer's block)**

Boomer and Butch both thought the same thing; _Bubbles/BC's husbands are dead?_ Of course they felt bad for them but they were slightly happy.

They came closer too but were shy to embrace the crying girls. The three five year olds sighed in relief.

_Wow, never thought Momoko would be that angry._

_I can't believe Miyako acted like that!_

_Kaoru is SO cool! ... Except for now since she's crying…_

Momoko looked up to her mother, "Sorry I snapped like that." her cousins nodded, "It's just…" Blossom put her hand over her mouth,

"I know; I'm sorry I had to lie to you." Bubbles and BC nodded too. They heard 'AWWWWS' from the boys in the back round and some laughing. The girls rolled their eyes and laughed.

**??? POV**

What a pathetic weakling! I can't believe that little boy is taking pity for her! Too bad her life is going to be short lived. Good thing for them that Boss wants her alive for the plan... for now! But first we need to get rid of her new powers…

I took out a gas bomb, **(I think that's what you call them… o.O)** and pulled the trigger with my teeth and dropped it down. I could hear coughing and screams going on. I quickly drop down and look for Momoko fast. I spot her lying on the floor trying not to inhale the smoke. Pathetic! I run towards her and cover her mouth and pick her up. She screams and squirms around but I've got a firm grip. I hold her tight as I drop a note on the floor and fly up towards the window.

**Me: So it's getting interesting huh?**

**Momoko: I get kidnapped? What's next?!**

**Me: Well…**

**Momoko: Don't tell me!!**

**Me: Fine…R&R!**


End file.
